Atitude
by Lara Boger
Summary: Oito anos e muitas mudanças depois, Jody Sawyner tem uma importante decisão a tomar. ONESHOT .


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de "Sob a Luz da Fama" (Center Stage) não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade de Carol Heikkinen. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Attitude**

Noite, madrugada.

Sentada no chão, em meio a caixas abertas, ela parecia perdida em recordações. Sempre fazia isso quando sua vida estava prestes a mudar, e não seria diferente dessa vez. A garota recordava, refletia, lembrava-se de tudo sem omitir nada de si.

Naquele momento a jovem loira tinha seus olhos claros fixos na delicada sapatilha vermelha que estava em suas mãos. Seu olhar era nostálgico, mas não triste. Um olhar de quem sentia saudades de um tempo que já havia passado: oito anos. Parecia muito, mas era capaz de lembrar como se tudo tivesse acontecido há apenas poucos dias.

Aqueles dias como aluna no American Ballet Company eram marcantes demais para esquecer, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal.

Fora difícil... Jody Sawyner ouviu muitas coisas que a fizeram se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. A falta de técnica, a extensão ruim, o biotipo errado, pés ruins. Nunca conseguiria realizar o sonho de ser uma bailarina perfeita da ABC.

Quando pensava nisso, lembrava-se da opinião dos seus pais sobre aquilo que julgavam ser uma aventura. Eles queriam que ela fosse para uma faculdade, chegaram a torcer para que não passasse no teste de seleção da companhia quando Jody só pensava que essa era a melhor coisa na sua vida.

Mas era jovem demais, sonhadora demais para entender que não seria como antes. Ela achava que seria como nas antigas academias onde estudara, onde era a melhor. Não pensou que pudesse ser diferente: mais difícil.

Jody deixara o favoritismo para se tornar um patinho feio, alguém que deveria fazer o dobro para estar num nível no mínimo aceitável. Não lhe faltara disposição para se dedicar e finalmente ser notada sem que um adjetivo ruim pudesse desqualificar sua performance, mas parecia impossível após descobrir que corria o risco de sequer ser escalada para o workshop do fim do ano.

Isso significaria o fim de uma carreira que sequer havia começado. O fim de seus sonhos, que pareciam a cada dia mais distantes, mas aquilo tinha mudado ao conhecer Cooper Nielsen. Ele a vira dançar e gostara. Não pareceu se importar com tantas falhas. Fez Jody pensar que aquelas coisas pudessem não ser verdade... que existia quem apreciasse sua dança.

Apenas pensar, sem ter grandes certezas. Deitara-se com Cooper por impulso, sem saber sobre as chances de ele ter uma parte no workshop. No dia seguinte, descobriu que fora selecionada por ele para ser a protagonista de sua coreografia. Descobriu-se atraída por ele depois daquela noite, julgou que tinham algum compromisso e se viu sozinha ao descobrir que aquilo não passara de sexo para ele. Mais certezas que haviam caído: ele só lhe dera o papel por causa daquela noite?

Muita coisa para apenas uma garota. Agora era capaz de rir ao pensar nisso, mas na verdade fora um pesadelo. O seu mundo estava ruindo sem que pudesse fazer algo para evitar. Tudo que queria era provar as pessoas que elas estavam erradas: Jody Sawyner tinha talento, Jody Sawyner poderia ser uma bailarina. Queria provar isso também para si mesma.

E aquele workshop... nunca dançara daquela forma. Nunca mais fora capaz de sentir aquela ansiedade, aquela euforia por entrar no palco. Talvez por aquela necessidade de provar algo, de se mostrar capaz. Os passos vieram de forma tão natural, que era como se os tivesse feito a vida toda. Parecia instinto.

Ela se sentira viva naquele palco, provando a todos que podia. E naquele momento não se importava se conseguiria entrar para a ABC, ter uma daquelas três vagas pelas quais cada garota seria capaz de matar. Simplesmente não fazia diferença.

Suas conquista foram bônus inesperado. Não imaginava que pudesse se envolver com Charlie, que era o sua partner e melhor amigo dentro daquela academia. Não sabia que Cooper Nielsen tinha planos de montar uma companhia para si. Muito menos que ele conseguiria ter esses planos realizados e que ele a quisesse como a primeira bailarina. A estrela.

Aceitara. E em pouco tempo já estava de volta aos estúdios de dança, mas agora como profissional de uma companhia promissora. Não era uma aluna, e nem uma iniciante. Estar ali não era arriscar demais. Era bem mais do que poderia sonhar, já que antes mal tinha expectativas de continuar dançando. Além disso Cooper era um dos melhores bailarinos do mundo, tinha nome e talento. Era seguro.

Só não podia prever que Cooper contrataria alguém para ajudar com seus problemas de técnica e extensão. Que sua jornada seria maior que a de todos os dançarinos e mal conseguiriam dormir mais de quatro horas por noite.

Não pôde prever também que não conseguiria tirar aquele pretensioso de sua mente. Que era ele quem queria e não Charlie. Que Charlie era o cara certo na hora errada, pois não era a ele quem amava. Que embarcaria num relacionamento com Cooper, mesmo que fosse uma nova furada.

E, se comparasse com Charlie, chegaria a conclusão de que Cooper Nielsen era o cara errado para todas as horas. Cafajeste, _bom vivant_, alma de artista. Ele simplesmente sentia as coisas de outra forma. Não poderia esperar nada mais dele que momentos calientes.

Ainda assim: investiu, insistiu e se uniram, depois de anos de muitas idas e vindas. Moravam juntos, apenas intensificando a convivência que já era inevitável. Coreógrafo e bailarina.

Marido e mulher? Não. Estavam mais para amantes. Amantes que se encontravam em casa todos os dias. O bastante para ambos. Até muito para Jody que sabia como ele era. Talvez fosse o máximo que poderia obter dele. Jamais pensaria em reclamar disso.

E no mais, sua vida era somente a dança. Era para isso que vivia, e estava dançando melhor do que nunca.

Dessa vez seu esforço rendera frutos, seus ensaios exaustivos chegaram a algum lugar, o bastante para que seus pés ruins não fossem levados em consideração. Havia melhorado o bastante para receber elogios de quem entendia de dança, mas não o bastante para ballet clássico. Estava consciente dos seus defeitos, da sua distância daquilo que se considerava perfeição, assim como Margot Fonteyn. O nome daquela que usou para argumentar em sua defesa quando Reeves lhe chamou para conversar e listou os seus defeitos, alegando ser melhor desistir da dança.

Lembrava de ter apelado usando aquele nome, já que mesmo sendo uma diva, Fonteyn estava longe da perfeição sobre técnica. Reeves lhe dissera que quando Margot estava no palco as pessoas não conseguiam deixar de olha-la, e esse tipo de coisa não podia ser ensinada. Era algo que nem todos tinham.

E agora era comparada justamente a ela. Quem diria?

Jody Sawyner era uma estrela por simplesmente fazer o que amava. Sem amarras, ou obstáculos. Tudo aquilo acontecera para que ela crescesse. Todas as más palavras em voz alta, toda aquela austeridade e rigidez. Para que Jody nunca esquecesse de trabalhar duro, nunca achasse que era suficiente e se visse como superior.

Esse era um erro que deveria ficar no passado. Nunca esqueceria do que era estar fora do auge, ou do choque quando descobrira que nem tudo eram flores ou que o caminho não seria tão fácil quanto acreditava.

Humildade. Esta fora sua maior lição.

E agora estava frente a mais uma grande mudança.

- No que está pensando aí, Jody? – a voz suave de Cooper interrompeu seus pensamentos, assim como as mãos quentes que envolveram sua cintura. Ele se sentara junto a ela, abraçando-a discretamente.

- Desculpe, Cooper. Te acordei?

- Não, eu não estava mesmo com sono. – respondeu, e Jody não pode deixar de pensar que a resposta fosse óbvia. – Ainda não respondeu a pergunta.

- Nada demais. Apenas... lembrando.

- Pensando sobre a proposta da ABC?

- É, um pouco.

- Como assim um pouco? O seu sonho sempre foi entrar pra ABC. E agora você tem a chance de ser a estrela.

- Mas você...

- Jody: se está em dúvida por mim, eu não me importo que você vá. Não é culpa sua se aquilo aconteceu com a companhia. Tem que seguir sua carreira adiante, da mesma forma que farei com a minha.

A companhia de Cooper falira. Falta de patrocínio: seu dono era temperamental demais para aceitar sugestões. E como era de se esperar, havia conseqüências.

O fim de um sonho? Não para eles. A companhia era famosa, de modo que poucos ficariam a ver navios. Cooper Nielsen também não via aquilo como um fim, apenas uma pausa. Era famoso o bastante para se superar frente ao que achava um percalço. Jody também era famosa o bastante para voar sozinha: inclusive ao ponto de realizar o seu sonho. Johnathan Reeves, o mesmo que lhe disse grandes verdades, lhe convidara para integrar a American Ballet Company. Não como alguém do corpo de baile para ficar no fundo do palco, mas sim uma estrela.

Porém, a jovem relutava. Não queria ofender a quem amava. Seu sonho de criança sobre ser uma bailarina perfeita não parecia ser mais importante do que a opinião daquele que lhe dera a primeira chance e fora o responsável por tudo.

- Aceite. Essa é uma oportunidade única. Não se sinta mal em aceitar.

- É como se eu estivesse te traindo.

- Me traindo? Que bobagem, não existe traição aqui. Quando a companhia voltar, e se você quiser, será bem vinda. A estrela _sempre_ será você. Mas até que isso aconteça, precisa continuar. Tem que fazer o que for melhor pra si.

Sim, muita coisa havia mudado em oito anos. Sua vida inteira. Tudo o que queria nas mãos, e o medo de embarcar.

Adrenalina, mesmo que não estivesse no palco.

Finalmente: estava sentindo mesma ansiedade do workshop, a mesma força que a moveu em direção ao que era agora.

E agora, lhe moveria em direção a tudo que lhe esperava. Tudo o que merecia e pelo qual lutara. Já era capaz de se sentir novamente como aquela menina que aguardava ansiosa para dançar na primeira grande apresentação. A mesma atitude.

Estava segura. E isso era tudo o que bastava.

**Fim**


End file.
